User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Pumleficent Semira
Pumleficent Semira Skill 'Insidious Supremacy (100% boost to Atk of Light, Dark types, negates all status ailments & boosts damage against status afflicted foes) 'Burst 'Callous Revilement (12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, chance of inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Curse, Weak & negates all status ailments for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Virulent Castigation (15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, chance of inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Curse, Weak, negates all status ailments & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Spooktacular Calumny (17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 17 BC) Skill Red Guardian of the Woods (Absorbs HP when attacking & adds Def ignore effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The Queen of Status Ailments… now becomes an anti-debuffer? Sweeeeeet. Semira’s lore is also quite… interesting. This guy talking about “m’lady” and how “beautiful (and great)” she is. Hmmm… don’t know what this guy is talking about, but I’m sure we’ll be able to find out by reading more here! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Semira provides a 100% boost to Light and Dark elements. This is great, especially with the fact that Light and Dark teams are one of the most common elemental teams in the game due to their widespread and saturated variety of units with multiple squad roles. It’s not the best boost in the game, but it’s still usable. Semira negates status ailments, which is rather odd. Semira already negates status ailments with her BB and SBB, which makes this part of her Leader Skill useless. Indeed, there are buff wipes that can remove status immunity buffs, but Semira can easily reapply them. The 25% boost to damage inflicted on status inflicted enemies is pretty nice, especially with the fact that Semira has some of the highest probable status inflicting effects in the game. This is multiplicative to the damage calculation formula, which means that units will be able to deal some serious damage when comboed with other damage utilities, like Spark, critical damage, etc. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Semira's BB utilizes the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to Semira’s Atk being above average. Semira has a 75% chance of inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Curse, and Weakness. Three of these status ailments (being Poison, Paralysis, and Curse) are mostly useless due to the fact that most bosses are immune to those effects. However, when they come to play, their effects can be quite deadly. Weakness is also quite crucial if you’re focusing on dealing the extra damage that Semira deals with her Leader Skill and Extra Skill. This is due to the fact that most enemies are vulnerable to Weakness, allowing more leeway for Semira to deal extra damage. Semira also negates status ailments, which is one of the most essential buffs in the game. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game and being able to negate them takes away a lot of hassle for having to deal with horrible status effects like Paralysis and Curse. Odd to see Semira negate what she inflicts, huh? Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Semira's SBB utilizes a 480% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% that most 7* units use. This will deal low damage due to Semira’s above-average Atk and low damage modifier. This is practically the same thing as her BB, except with a higher probability of inflicting the same status ailments mentioned above (80% instead of 75%). Semira also provides the 35% BC and HC drop rate buffs, which are the best in the game (Crow Tengu has 38% BC drop rate, but isn’t counted due to him not fitting in meta). With those buffs, units will have a 70% BC drop rate (35% base + 35% from SBB) and a 45% HC drop rate (10% base + 35% from SBB). Very handy buffs to have as they are significant to crystal production. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Semira's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to above-average Atk. Semira adds all status ailments to attacks. It’s a nice effect to have, but is it really worth charging that OD gauge just for that? Not really, especially since Semira already has a very high chance of inflicting status ailments. True, Semira is lacking Sickness and Injury, but those status ailments aren’t too significant in the long run. Additionally, most enemies are immune to status ailments, making this just a pure damage UBB. Semira does fill the OD gauge by 25%, but what’s the point in using UBB to fill the OD gauge? It doesn’t make any sense. Besides, there are future units that have effects on BB and SBB that fill the OD gauge. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Semira deals 100% more damage to status inflicted enemies, which is practically doubles the overall damage that Semira deals. Thanks to Semira’s Weakness infliction on her BB and SBB and most enemies being vulnerable to Weakness, Semira can make use of this boost quite easily. Semira also removes status ailments to combo with her negation of status ailments. This fulfills her anti-debuffer role and ensures that units will be safe from status ailments. Arena Score: 9/10 Semira has a 27 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a good Drop Check to use. Though, Semira’s Atk is rather middling and it’s not overly impressive. Her BB and SBB seems to fix that problem though. However, as a lead, Semira is able to spread the 100% Atk boost to Light and Dark elements, which are the units that never deal any weak damage whatsoever. While not too prevalent, Semira’s negation of status ailments can ensure safety from the Status Effects Active random rule. Stats Score: 8/10 There aren’t many impressive stats that Semira seems to excel at other than Rec. HP and Atk are above average and Def is hovering around average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Semira is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 We all know how essential it is to have an anti-debuffer in a squad and Semira perfectly fits that role. Status ailments have always been a problem in the game and the only way to completely avoid them is to use an anti-debuffer. Recently, stat reduction debuffs have invaded the game and Leader Skills aren't even enough to prevent those, requiring anti-debuffers to use their anti-debuff abilities to cure those debuffs. In contrary, Semira is still the queen of status ailments thanks to her high probability of inflicting them. To link that with amazing multiplicative damage utility bonuses, Semira is one force to be reckoned with. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb *Occult Treasure & Metal Orb *Occult Treasure & Revelation Book *Occult Treasure & Revelation Book Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 One force to be reckoned with, huh. Good thing to see a sweet upgrade for Semira. Which of the two Halloween units do you like the most? Ciara! Semira! Comment below on what you think of Semira! Do you think she is the queen of status ailments? Does she look like an absolute overlord in her unit art? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Rose Empress Tora *Sealed God Lucius *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Sanguine Hood Ciara Category:Blog posts